The Comfort of Death
by peekaboo789
Summary: *Chpt.3*In 1856, Ora was to die from cholera when she met up w/a most powerful demon who granted her the ultimate gift. To never die. Now forever sixteen she ends on in Demon world, where she meets an even more powerful Demon. OC/Yoko Kurama
1. How it I came to be

Hey! I've got a few things to say before I start, if I may, ahem. This story is part one of my two part story that I will write. So in other words this is a prologue! I would like to hear your opinions on my story so please review!(Even if you don't like it)

So here we go!

* * *

_**1856**_

Gasp.

Gasp.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Little did I know that never again would I forget those silky smooth words that left those bright red lips, nor would I ever know what was about to change my life forever. "Hmm...seems to be but a poor ill-stricken foreigner?" The smooth voice said again to me as I lie in agony on the damp forest floor, my hands glued to my stomach in shear pain. I slitted my eyes open to see just who had found me that night, even though I thought I was as far away from civilization. It was a woman, a very tall woman, with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes that felt like they were staring right trough me,even though I knew very well that she was staring right into my face.

"L-Leave...me...I-I am sick! Do...you want..gasp..to get ill...t-t-too!" I managed to muster up the last bit of strength I had to try and ward off this woman, but in reality I knew she couldn't possibly get my sickness by just standing there. I just wanted my last few hours of life to end by myself...

"Ha, you're quite the charmer aren't you?" The woman laughed as she pulled out a long, wooden pipe from her scarlet kimono, and sat down next to me. Was she mocking me? Here I was, dying in agony, and she laughs! Never in my sixteen years had I ever wanted to strangle a total stranger that bad before, but as the daughter of an American Christian Missionary, I tried to puss back that hatred. The woman took another puff of her pipe and smiled, her red lips mocked me even more. "Don't even try to fool me, girl. You've got Cholera," She began, looking over me with those piercing eyes. I felt myself shudder. "and by the looks of it a horrible case of it." She sighed as she propped her head on her arm and stared into my glazed over pale green eyes. A frown spread across her face. "Sigh, humans are such weak creatures..."

I stared up at the woman in confusion. For a split second, even through all my suffrage, I noticed something a normal person would have never noticed—the woman said "human". I cringed as another wave of nausea and stomach cramps hit my stomach, and caused me to vomit. The woman didn't move or jump, she just watched me hurl and choke with sad eyes. Why couldn't I just die alone, why did I have to die in front of this woman?

"P-please, leave me...!...I want to die..." I said again as I wiped the vomit from my mouth. It was quite the gruesome sight, but it didn't phase the woman at all. She just continued to smoke her pipe and look at me with the one thing I hated most, pity. Again I felt my anger rage with a burning fire from the pit of my stomach. Even if I was going to die I couldn't push back those feelings, and with such, I felt the last bit of my being snap. I pushed myself on all fours, lifted my brown head, and stared deeply into the woman's eyes with hatred. I wasn't in control of myself anymore..."Don't look at me like that! Thats all I've seen for the last two days in this...hell!" I spat at the woman, ignoring the blood that began to pour out of my nose and down my face. Thats was the sign, I was going to die—and soon. "Do you even know what I've been through?! Do you even know what kind of hell this is?! Do you?! Do you?!"

The woman chewed on her pipe and smiled with those ruby red lips, a small chuckled escaped them. It started with that chuckled, but soon erupted into a full blown laugh. She laughed as if someone had told her the funniest joke in the world, her head was thrown back and her silky black hair flashed under the moon light. I felt my strength leave me again, and fell to the ground. So this was it, I was going to die in front of a laughing stranger. The woman's laugh stopped on a dime and she turned toward me, her face inches from mine as she bent over and watched the life flow from my body.

"Actually, no I don't." She began looking into my eyes with what was now an emotion I couldn't place. She lifted my body easily and pulled me onto her lap, stroking my hair in such a comforting way. All the anger and hatred I felt for this stranger was now gone. "You see, my dear human child, I am not what you think I am." She whispered into my ear, her breath also comforting as I began to feel myself drift.

"W-what are you...?" I felt myself ask, and I guess that's just what the woman wanted me to do, for she stroked my face and chuckled.

"I..." She stopped and looked into my eyes. "am a demon."

I looked back at her with a stoic and saddened look. I guess she was looking for fear in my eyes are she shared with me her true form, or maybe she was curious if I would believe her or not. As much as I didn't want to, I believed her. "So...I guess this means I'm going to hell?" I whispered, coughing a few times. The woman's look softened, which must have been difficult for a demon.

"No, child." She whispered, her heart in every word, if she even had a heart. She stopped stroking my face and took a deep and labored breath. "Tell me child, if you had one wish what would it be?" She asked me in a most sincere voice. I thought about for a second or two, there wasn't much I wanted, but maybe it was the fact that I was going to die that led me to my last and final wish.

"I wish...I could never die..." I mumbled, closing my eyes as I began to drift into the comforting arms of death. It was 1856 when I, Ora Francis, was to die...but failed to do so.

To be continued...


	2. Raids and Regenerating

Ah, I wasn't sure If I was clear with the note that I said in Chapter 1, but I'll say it again and reword it (Sowwy...)

Okay, This story will be in two parts (but not just two chapters) It will be like two different stories, a prequel and then the main story. This story is the prequel to what will happen in the main story. Its like...its only little story that takes place waaaaaay before Shuichi Minamino/Kurama is even born XD So this takes place before Yoko Kurama is hurt and leaves for the human world.

I hope this helps clear up some confusion ^^U Sorry again...

Okay, lets get this show on the road!

* * *

Chapter: 2

_**1857**_

Death. Once a strong word, but now carelessly tossed around by children and teenagers with out a second thought. It was normal, we were all going to day one day, but the question was when? For me, it was supposed to be one year ago in that god damned forsaken forest, in the arms of a complete stranger who I now know as Kasumi, a demon from the depths of Demon World. She was the one who found me that fateful night, and was the one who saved me from my horrid death. Everyday since then I would ask her why? Why did she save me? Why didn't she just let me die? And every time she would reply,

"In time you will understand." Kasumi stated in her normal stoic tone as I lay on the floor of her home as I did for the past year. After my near death experience, she told me it would take time for my new body to regenerate and I believe her. After that day I would believe anythings she told me. If she said that had lost my head I would ask where, which made this so much easier for me to handle when Kasumi said I was no longer a human. I was more of, a regenerating mass of tissue and blood with a soul harboring it. " And considering your situation, you've got all the time in the world." Kasumi smiled through those red lips again and looked through her small window. She did that everyday since I had arrived in the Demon world with her since now I had no where else to go. Sure I could live in the human world, but Kasumi said it would be a living hell watching my former brethren waste there lives away with out an inkling of thankfulness in their eyes. And like I said before, I believed her.

I gave a little sigh and closed my now more vivid green eyes that were slowly shifting to a dark coal black. My once caramel brown hair was now an ash brown that didn't shine as it used to, but now was like a piece of wool yet to be strung. A sad result of what I had become. "Why do you keep doing that? Its annoying." I said, turning on my side away from her and that damned window. Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was looking down at me with those sharp blue eyes.

"I can't afford to leak you out." She said, looking back through that window. "You may be different now, but you still smell human." She reached into her scarlet Kimono and pulled out her pipe. In this one year span of living in the Demon world, I noticed she did that when ever she was paranoid or anxious, and I also found out never to mess with her when she was like that. Kasumi was a demon, yes we all know that, but she was not like the others. She had learned from a young age how to keep living tissue from dying by using energy, a great trade for a demon who needed to survive. She was on her way hunting for dying humans, since the epidemic of cholera, when she found me. 'A human with the face of an oni' as she put it. Which made it so much easier for me to blend in here in the demon world.

"Alright." I said, barely letting out a breath. Demons had great senses of smell and could travel for miles just to rip a human apart. And now that Kasumi had me in her home, I was a great threat for her safety. "You should get some sleep." I looked back at my savior and smiled. Kasumi smiled back, but it soon faded when we heard a small rap on her wooden door. She gave me a grave look, then walked slowly to the sliding door, opening it slightly before a large demon stepped through. He was about eight foot tall, large, and had many horns bearing on his head. Kasumi's gave face forced a large smile.

"Can I help you?" She said, trying her best to hide the venom behind every word. I did not move. The demon male let out a deep rasping chuckle, like a stone rolling down a hill and pulled out a giant spiked club. Kasumi's eyes slitted, their normal stoic look flashed a small twinge of fear.

"Yes." The demon rasped as he pointed his weapon in the face of my demon caretaker. "My boss says to give me all your valuables and prepare to die." The demon lifted his arm back behind his head and slammed it across Kasumi's chest, knocking her into the wooden wall and breaking it. Kasumi let out a small cry and wiped the blood from her lip as the demon stomped over and grabbed her by her scarlet Kimono, letting the blood drip on the wooden floor. I, still laying in my futon, stared in horror as Kasumi was tossed from one side of the house to the other and eventually rammed onto the floor. With each dying cry I felt my stomach churn. There was nothing I could do for her now, it was far to late. And each time I wanted too she would glare at me, and I knew that deep down she wanted to die. The demon tossed her one last time and scoffed.

"Not much of a hassle this one was." He mumbled as he wiped the blood from his club. I sat there in horror, my heart felt as if it stopped as I watched Kasumi lie there. The demon glanced at me and licked his lips. "A human." He said, tapping his giant club on his shoulder as he made his way over to where I was sitting. I rose to my knees and glared, my eyes flicked to the open sliding door behind him as I thought of my escape plan. The demon smiled and slammed the tip of the club through the wooden floor two feet from me, a devious look spread across his face. I flinched slightly, but immediately regained my cold attitude. I knew I probably shouldn't have been thinking this at the time but, he was the second demon I had met in Demon World. "Don't even think about trying to escape."

"I wasn't," I lied as I let my eyes drift over to Kasumi's corpse, then back at her killer. I knew for some reason I should have been devastated that my one and only friend had been killed, but I felt as if a large weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I was truly not human anymore, all the emotions that I used to feel where now replaced with a rather large numbing feeling. "In fact I was thinking of ways to kill you." I hissed, standing on my feet. The demon gave me a look like I had just lost my mind and threw his head back for a gigantic and mocking laugh.

"Y-You're joking right?!" The Demon gasped in between large booming fits of laughter, his eyes watering uncontrollably. Who could blame him though; an eight foot demon being threatened by a 5'6" once human girl, it was unheard of. I sighed, he was right, I was bluffing. There was no way in hell (no pun intended) that I would be able to defeat this guy. My eyes drifted to the open doorway again. I needed to get away, and fast. The demon threw his head back again and I seized my chance by bolting under his legs and to Kasumi's body before the demon even noticed. She was still breathing, but I knew she wasn't going to survive. I wanted her last couple of minutes to be comforting. I held her up and propped her head in my arms, her eyes fluttering open and her blood red lips curling into a small smile. I felt myself choke at the sight a bit, but still, I harbored no feelings...

"Ora-chan, my little Ora-chan." She rasped, lifting her hand and pushing my wiry hair behind my ear. I smiled and squeezed her shoulder playfully. She let out what was supposed to be a laugh, but was a soft wheeze as she reached into her Kimono, pulling out her long wooden pipe. The Demon who was watching us just stood silenced behind me, a little shocked at my speed, and said nothing as his fury began to burn. Kasumi seemed oblivious to him as she handed me the pipe. "Ora-chan, I won't be around for much longer, so I shall leave you with this."

"But-"

"No buts, now listen to me!" She forced out, grabbing my kimono and pulling me closer. "T-This is no ordinary pipe. This pipe will allow you to keep living, so please guard it with your life." She coughed as he let the grip on my Kimono loosen. I said nothing as I watched her hack up blood like I had once a year ago in that forest outside of Edo. "Ora, you will feel tired, constantly, and to prevent you from fainting and withering away, smoke this pipe-"

"Alright." I interrupted.

"I'm not finished yet!" Kasumi scolded me, tapping me on the head. " If you do not have the pipe on you when you feel like you are going to collapse, just steal some energy from the closest human or demon near you. I, sadly, will no longer be able to supply you with that energy to keep you awake. Its a sad side effect of your current situation." She let go of my Kimono and closed her eyes as the cooling sensation of death began to sweep over her. "I'm ready now." She whispered as her last breath flowed from her mouth. I set her head down and glanced over at the demon who was just standing there, waiting for me to make a move. And I did. Strait for the door with the pipe tucked into my kimono sleeve as I bolted down the dirt road and through the screaming crowds of demons. I stopped and watched in horror as demons ransacked Kasumi's village, taking all that was valuable. The village was much like the Japan I had left behind when Kasumi decided to save my life, and each beautiful house was now being burned to ashes.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" The demon from before screamed in anger as he ran towards me, swinging his club franticly and killing many demons in the process. I turned on my heel and began to dart, dodging demons with ease as I began to use my new legs. The fact that I was running only infuriated the large demon and made him chase after me even faster. I was fast, but still, it wasn't enough. I wasn't used to these legs and I knew something could give at any moment. The raging demon roared and smashed his club through a burning building which fell right in my path. I failed to stop in time and tripped into the flames, I gasped, expecting to feel the burning sensation but instead I felt nothing. I jumped to my feet and began slapping the flames from my kimono, pulling the pipe from my sleeve and sticking it in my mouth like a dog with a stick. "You think you can run from me? You coward, making your self seem all tough." She scoffed and through his club over his shoulder. I glanced up at him, with pipe and all, and let out a long deep breath.

"Meamve me mamone!" I muffled through the pipe as I slowly began to back away. All that was between me and that Demon was the burning support beam. The demon took four steps for ward before stopping a chuckling. Confused, I didn't notice that I was backing up into what would led me to _him._ I felt my self bump into what felt like a wall. I turned my head to see another large demon, and then darkness covered my eyes.

To be continued...


	3. My first encouter

Note: Sorry for taking so long, but I'm trying my best to try and update more often that I used to~! And use spell check better...

* * *

Chapter: 3

**_1857_**

My world was covered in darkness for the first three days after Kasumi's death, of course it was all thanks to that damned demon. I must have been in some sort of bag, thrown over a demon's shoulder, and riding to some unknown destination with that demon and his gang since I recognized his voice among the constant laughing. I hated their laughter. Hated it as each horrible note hit my brain like thousands of needles, and not to mention the fact they enjoyed making me jump by randomly patting and poking the bag. Each time I would let out a small chirp of distress, which would ultimately be followed by a long, almost inaudible growl.

I would try and ignore them by playing random fantasies of a knight in shinning armor whisking me away and such in my mind, but in the end I knew it was hopeless. Not only , but even if I did find my prince I would outlive him, and forever look sixteen, leaving me alone again.

Then suddenly, the walking stopped. I lifted my head in confusion, only to be thrown on the ground like a sack of potatoes, and left to scramble in the bag. The demons laughed at my struggling form, and I twisted my face into a bitter scowl. Even though I couldn't see the bastards I could easily picture their twisted faces, fueling my hatred and anger. The laughing stopped almost as sudden as the walking did.

"Is this the human...?"

I felt a quick thud of fear stop my floundering as a deep and unknown voice hovered over me. I gulped, and felt shivers go up my spine like I was just hit with an icy wind. It was atypical how this voice,among all the others I heard, made me immobile. It was much more venomous and dark, not like the giddy voices of the dull brained demons I had been with the past three days. No, this voice obviously belonged to someone much smarter. At the time I would have never guessed that this demon would be like no other.

"Y-yes, Boss! We found her three days ago while raiding a small village. She was quite the hassle." One of the demons stuttered, obviously trying to make himself seem un afraid. I looked to the side of the bag that the voices were coming from. The unknown demon let out a long breath of disappointment. His sigh became closer, and then I felt a finger poke the bag. I jumped in surprise and began flailing again, trying my best to fight off the assailant. I reached my left hand into the top of my burned kimono, holding tightly to Kasumi's pipe. I noticed that so far, it was very comforting to hold when I was nervous. Again more laughter was herd.

"Shut up!" A more hot headed, unknown demon shouted at the bumbling group. Again there was silence, except for my stuggles. I felt myself being lifted within the bag which led me to let out a small yelp of surprise. Suddenly the bottom for the bag,where the rope was tied, opened up. I spilled out of the bag a lot faster then I though, and tumbled to the ground with bone crunching thuds. There, I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I glanced up.

Above me, holding the bag I was in, was a six foot demon. His skin was pale, almost like snow, with silvery hair and piercing gold eyes that made the chills come back and race through my spine again. Not to mention the fact that he had a pair of fox ears and a tail. Along with this demon was the group of apparitions that had held me hostage. I felt that scowl return as I tore my eyes away from the gold ones of their leader.

"Idiots, humans can't survive no more that three days with out water!" The hot headed voice yelled again, reveling it's master. It was also a very tall demon with black hair and horns, as well as long pointy ears. The fox demon let out another long sigh and turned his attention to the demon that had kidnapped me. I sat in a confused state as the fox demon reached into his hair and pulled out a dark red rose the color of blood.

_'What is he doing...?'_ I thought, watching the large demon jump in fear and fall to his knees in a respectful bow. Tears began flowing from the demon's eyes like a river as he begged for mercy. The fox demon just stared coldly at the demon. Then it was over. A sharp crack of a whip filled my ears along with the gust of the fox running past me, and then the spatter of the demon's purplish blood against my cheeks. "H-How--?"

The fox turned his attention to the other demons and put the rose back behind his hair. "Let that be a lesson to all of you..." His cold voice rang out over the group. I slowly lifted my hand to wipe the blood off my face and reached into my Kimono, grasping the pipe. If it wasn't for all the excitement, I would have noticed the fact that I was dead tired. I hadn't smoked the pipe in three days and the bag prevented me from stealing energy. I felt my eyelids begin to fall over my eyes and my head begin to nod off. The fox demon walked slowly over to my motionless form and pulled up my right eyelid. After that, all I could remember was the warm skin of the fox between my arms, and lips. And of course, the wonderful feeling of sleep.

To be continued....


End file.
